Surprise
by DixonVixen93
Summary: It's Bennett's birthday and Topher wants to make sure everything goes well. Please read and review!


**Hello once again(: This is an idea that came to my mind and I just wrote it down and got this story. Enjoy! **

**Don't own Dollhouse, never will *sigh* **

**Trying to Fool a Genius**

Bennett and Topher were in Adelle's office about ready to leave when Topher remembers to talk to Adelle about something.

"Hey Bennett, go ahead and get the car heated up, I'll be out in a minute" Topher said handing Bennett the keys.

"Okay don't be gone too long" Bennett kissed Topher on the cheek and walked out.

"Bennett's birthday is tomorrow and I want to know if you can keep her occupied while I set things up to surprise her" Topher said

"How long will you need her out of your sight?" Adelle asked

"Uh an hour at the least, she can NOT come to the lab so you will have to keep her busy until then" Topher said

"I will do my best but she will suspect something you know" Adelle said

"Just think of something to tell her, hopefully she wont think anything of it" Topher gulped

"I will do everything I can, have a good night Mr. Brink" Adelle said

"Okay thanks.. Goodnight" Topher said leaving

He met up with Bennett, she was sitting in the car waiting for him.

"What was that about?" Bennett asked

"Dewitt wants me to take care of something tomorrow" Topher said

"Do you need my help?" Bennett asked

"No, it's strictly for me so I am going to need you to stick with the others just as long as it takes me to do this" Topher said

"Alright but let me know if you need my help" Bennett said thoughtfully.

"Of course!!!!" Topher said

* * *

The next morning they woke up bright and early to get ready for work.

"Happy birthday beautiful!" Was the first thing Topher said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Thanks, hun" Bennett said softly

"Stay right here! I have something to give you" Topher said getting up running to get something, coming back with a piece of paper.

Bennett looked over at him before she read it out loud.

"Bennett,

Before I give you part one of your gift you must know that I will give the second part later today where you will piece things together. Keep this with you all day"

She looked at what was taped to the other side of the paper. It was a sparkly key on a chain with a heart in the middle of it, which had their initials engraved in the heart.

"So this is part one?" Bennett asked putting the key around her neck

"Yes, you like?" Topher laughed nervously

"I love it" Bennett leaned into Topher and kissed him passionately.

Once they got to work, Topher dropped Bennett off in Adelle's office. "Have fun, I'll come get you when I am done" Topher said

"Alright, remember to come get me if you need my help" Bennett smiled

"I will" Topher said

And with that Topher hugged Bennett and went down into the Dollhouse.

"So what do you want me to do?" Bennett asked Adelle

"Nothing, it is your birthday after all" Adelle said pouring Bennett and herself a cup of tea.

"How did you-- Topher told you didn't he?" Bennett asked

"Yes as a matter of fact he did" Adelle said handing Bennett a cup.

"Thank you, So is there anyone that will allow me to help?" Bennett asked

"Maybe" Adelle said

The whole staff was well aware of the plan and they were to help occupy Bennett from going to into the lab.

"Why don't you go see if the others need your help, it will keep yourself occupied" Adelle suggested

"Alright" Bennett went down into the Dollhouse.

Under the discretion of Adelle, some of the Actives were given the knowledge that today so they can help as well.

Topher was busily working on setting things up. He set up a table with a light blue plastic table cloth along with matching cups plates and utensils. Echo was busily watching as anyone came or left the lab.

Bennett was sick of everyone using the excuse of her birthday to why she couldn't help. She made her way to the room where various Actives were painting. Bennett walked up to a woman dressed white who was watching over the Actives.

"Are there any engagements today?" Bennett asked

"Oh Miss Halverson hello, not to my recognition" The woman in white said

"Okay thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?" Bennett asked

"No everything is fine" The woman answered

"Alright" Bennett said walking away

She saw that everyone was doing their own thing so she saw this as a chance to make a run for the lab. She looked above her and to the left and right of her as she inched towards the stairwell.

"Bennett I need your help" A voice said from behind her

"Finally" She said under her breath turning around

"What color do you prefer best pink or red?" A random helper at the Dollhouse asked

"Why does that matter?" Bennett asked trying not to get a temper

"It matters for a reason I can't tell you, Ma'am" He cowered

Bennett sighed "Pink, now why can't you tell me? "

"Because your not supposed to know" The man simply said

Bennett was getting rather irritated with people not letting her do anything and then asking her dumb questions about what she likes and getting all weird on her.

"What am I not supposed to know?!" She gritted through her teeth.

The man walking up to the lab, running into the door in the process.

"Hey Bennett come here for a second" Ivy called

"Ivy aren't you supposed to be in the lab with Topher?" Bennett asked suspiciously

"He kicked me out" Ivy said

"Why? Why is everyone acting weird around me? Asking me random questions, my own boyfriend is not even allowing me to do anything as well as everyone else, what is going on?!" Bennett questioned

"I wish I could tell you but I can't , Adelle's orders" Ivy said

Bennett just blew the anger away and said "Alright, If you cant tell me then I will find out myself" In a sweet tone

She walked upstairs but Ivy stood I front of the doors,

"I cant let you in" Ivy said

"Ivy come here and look at this file please" Claire Saunders called

Ivy walked off reluctantly and Bennett snuck into the lab.

She saw streamers, balloons and a table set with plates, cups, napkins, utensils and a couple boxes of pizza.

Bennett heard Topher coming, he was talking on his blue-tooth head-set.

"Yes, Yes that cake is perfect! Just bring it and hurry man friend!" Topher said hanging up

Bennett thought to herself _"Cake, pizza, streamers, this is a birthday party for me"_

Topher caught a glimpse of Bennett's sling and sighed "Bennett come on out"

She turned around and walked up to him "So this is why you have been keeping me away?"

"Surprise!" Topher laughed nervously

"Are you mad?" Bennett asked

"Nah I knew your genius mind would piece things together, your not mad though right?" Topher asked putting his arms around her waist, Bennett put her arm around Topher's neck and kissed him "Mad? This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"I'm glad you aren't mad, but I know everyone was probably driving you crazy" Topher said

"You have no idea" Bennett laughed

* * *

Adelle, Boyd, Claire, Ivy, Topher and various handlers and actives were all in the lab leading a blind folded Bennett to the table.

Topher came up from behind her and whispered "happy birthday Bennett" in her ear unfolding her blindfold, revealing the beautiful decorations.

Bennett gasped at the sight of everything "This is so beautiful, you did even more since I last saw it!"

Topher pulled Bennett into a hug "I'm glad you like it" he grinned

Everybody sat down at the table to eat pizza and talk amongst themselves.

Topher got up to get Bennett's part two of her gift.

"Here is part two" Topher said handing Bennett a box wrapped up neatly in pink wrapping paper.

She opened it up and looked at what was inside intently. It was a golden locket the shape of a heart. But when she tried to open it up she looked concerned. "It won't open"

"Do you remember part one? Think about it" Topher said

Bennett took the chain holding the key from around her neck and opened it up, inside was two pictures of them, one was them as young teenagers and the next beside it was a picture taken a couple days ago of them. In the middle of the two pictures "Together forever" is engraved into it.

"Oh my goodness, this is so beautiful Topher, thank you" Bennett said, her brown eyes shinning.

"Here let me help" Topher took the necklace and put it around her neck.

Bennett got several other gifts from others like a white jacket from Adelle and a bracelet from Ivy.

They turned the bottom floor into a dance floor. As the music started to play people began to dance.

Bennett was drinking her soda when Topher came up to her "Care to dance?"

Bennett looked at him "Are you crazy? I can't dance"

"Well I can't either but I want to dance with you" Topher said

Bennett smiled and let him take hand.

He put his arms on her waist and she put her arm around his neck and their feet glided with the music.

"Well how has your birthday been?" Topher asked

"It's been the best birthday ever" Bennett said

"Good! I love you Bennett!"

"And I love you"

They shared kisses while they danced to the slow music.

* * *

**Well, please tell me what you think!!!! Peace out!!!**


End file.
